


【艾利】从一到零

by 160Ackerman



Category: Eren jeager/Levi ackerman 艾伦耶格尔/利威尔阿卡曼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/160Ackerman/pseuds/160Ackerman
Summary: 一个小粉丝利威尔在综艺上对艾伦大胆表白后默默守护他结果被艾伦一口吃掉的故事（灵感来源于我做的梦，当时感觉很有意思就记下来了）让怒刷存在感！
Kudos: 6





	【艾利】从一到零

“十三号嘉宾，请发言！”综艺节目的主持人大声的叫着利威尔，他坐在凳子上，身体变的有些燥热，视线重新对焦，他看到所有人都期待的看着他，包括艾伦，利威尔缓缓抬起头，声音嘶哑的连他自己都吓了一跳  
“艾伦，我爱你”

后来发生了什么他不记得了，只记得艾伦没有正面回答他，他低头想了想，最后却只是只是笑着打岔  
节目录制完毕后利威尔没有走，租了个房在艾伦家附近，他不知道自己怎么想的，应该只是想保护他吧  
他谨慎的不让自己出现在艾伦的面前，不想影响到艾伦的生活，哪怕艾伦无意间看到了他，大概也只是个侧脸吧

那天利威尔往常的走在路上，一步一步缓缓的走着，顺便踢了踢旁边的石子儿，抬头一看，看见了远处一个男人整抓着艾伦的肩膀  
瞬间全身的血液都沸腾了，利威尔顾不上仔细思考，几步就跑上前，一个回旋踢把男人撂倒在地，他抓起那男人的衣服就往旁边的小巷子拖，走到艾伦旁边的时候，抬起头对他说  
“你回去吧。”  
出于不想让艾伦认出自己的心思，利威尔重新低下了头，抓着那男人往巷子里拖  
“他是我男朋友。”  
利威尔愣住了，男朋友？这家伙是他男朋友？脚步猛的停住，他全身僵硬，难以描述的酸涩从他心底往外蔓延，他听到的所有声音仿佛都被放大，那么刺耳  
但他只是顿了顿，继续拖着那男人往里走  
走到小巷子深处，确认四下无人后，他把男人一把甩在墙上，问到  
“你是不是同性恋”  
“不是。”那男人笑着回答，多贱啊，利威尔被气的双眼发红，上去就用左手给他了一拳  
“谈了多久”  
“嗯...一个星期吧，不久诶，我只是想蹭他的热度而已，那小子最近不是很有人气吗”  
又是一拳打在男人的脸上  
“你爱他吗”  
“不爱，都说了是蹭他热度”不出意外，又打了他一拳  
“你不配，你给他提鞋都不配”利威尔面无表情的一拳接着一拳打在他的脸上，发泄过后一脚踩在他的衣服上就转身往外走，留下躺在地上哀嚎的男人  
在小巷子门口他遇到了靠在墙上，抽着烟的艾伦  
“不走吗”温热的气体从利威尔的嘴里喷出  
“不走，我等他”艾伦抬起了头，只是看着他  
“他为什么走？我不配给他提鞋，可他爱我啊”男人从小巷子里走了出来，满脸得意  
利威尔换上惯用的右手，一拳把男人揍倒在地上，坐在他身上给他一拳又一拳，每一拳用尽了自己最大的力气  
艾伦就站在旁边，什么也不做，嘴里叼着烟，只是静静的看着他  
揍完后，利威尔缓缓直起身，一脚一脚踩在雪白发地板上  
“抱歉，我会给他叫救护车”当着艾伦的面叫了救护车后，利威尔转头缓缓离开了艾伦的视线  
他漫无目的在街上游荡，眼睛瞥到了一家二十四小时开门的便利店  
利威尔走进暖烘烘的便利店，随手拿了几瓶啤酒，付完钱后走出门被冷风打了个措不及防  
原来今天这么冷啊  
他一步一步往山上走，往着长长的台阶他也不恼，慢吞吞的走完了  
到山顶的时候，天色还很暗，可以看到天上的星星  
他在山顶的长椅上看到了一坨黑黑的东西坐在长椅上，走进一看，竟然是艾伦，他瞬间全身僵直，利威尔转头就走  
“过来”  
利威尔并没有停留，只是一步一步往山下走，突然听到从后面传来的脚步声，艾伦抢走了他的袋子  
利威尔只好跟了上去，坐在长椅上，艾伦随手拿了一瓶啤酒，一小口一小口的喝了起来  
“利威尔”利威尔猛的转头，看着艾伦的侧颜  
“你知道我的名字？”  
“当然知道了，我那时候还是第一次被人表白呢”  
利威尔愣住了，他从来没有想过自己会被喜欢已久的人记住，他低着头 一句也不说  
“很开心吗？”突然靠近的声音让利威尔吓了一跳，没过几秒又恢复正色  
“还不错”  
“还不错？这是什么回答”艾伦脸上粘上了一点红晕，利威尔没想到他酒量这么差  
他仰望天空，黑黑的天空中突然伸出了一只拿着啤酒的手  
“不喝吗？明明啤酒是你买的，利威尔，你不会知道我在这里吧”  
“没有”利威尔拿过啤酒就喝了个精光  
路灯下艾伦看着利威尔，明明跟踪他那么久，见到自己的偶像没有一点开心吗，罢了，待会回去肯定要被友情出演的让骂了  
他没想到利威尔的反应这么大  
当时他靠在墙边只是在想待会怎么和让道歉，幸好在救护车上的不是汉吉，那疯子绝对会笑到昏厥  
希斯特利亚和尤弥尔把他班上救护车，顺带还回了他一个表示安全的wink  
紧接着他就看到尤弥尔因为希斯特利亚的wink气没处撒只能踢了一脚躺在救护车上的让  
“啵”突兀的声音在夜空中响起  
“你干什么”利威尔皱着眉看他，猛的往旁边一靠，表面镇定，内心却像爆炸了一样，自己的偶像竟然主动亲了自己  
“你是木头吗，要不是我亲你这一下我以为直立在我旁边的是根棍子”  
艾伦凝视着他，说出这句话，完美的略过自己为什么亲利威尔这个话题  
确实，利威尔紧张的不得了，只能坐在那里一动不动  
“你送我回家吧，利威尔”艾伦抱住利威尔，靠在他的身上  
“我喝醉了”  
利威尔手足无措的看着怀里的一小坨，愣了许久后终于抱起艾伦，丢掉装满空瓶的袋子后抱着艾伦一步一步往山下走

到了山脚，他熟悉的走上那条通往艾伦家的道路，站在门口时，艾伦突然怀里蹦出一个头  
“你怎么知道我家在哪的”  
“利威尔，你不会跟踪我吧”  
“我没有”利威尔出声反驳，却发现没有任何证据，自己喜欢艾伦，又跟踪他，这件事不是做不出来  
“算了，不跟你计较”艾伦掏出钥匙开了门，从利威尔的怀抱里挣脱开来后也没有邀请利威尔进来的意思  
利威尔只好站在门口  
“你不想进来吗？利威尔”利威尔看着站在门口的艾伦，艾伦整个人都倒在门框上，努力支撑着自己，水灵灵的眼镜里满满的都是期待  
利威尔看着面前脸颊通红的男人，他的分身已经隐隐约约有要抬头的意思  
“不用了”利威尔转身就走，不能让艾伦看到他这幅样子  
转过身后，背后突然贴上来了一副火热的身体  
“进来吧，我也很难受”艾伦用滚烫的阴茎蹭着他的背后，利威尔半推半的就被拉进了房间，艾伦随手关上门，迫不及待的啃咬他的脖子，手往利威尔的屁股探去，刚往屁穴按了几下就被利威尔一把按住  
“等，等一下，你是top？”利威尔慌了神，他没想到长相这么奶狗的人竟然是上面那个  
“利威尔，你这样的身高，还想做top吗？”他听到头顶的男人忍不住笑出了声，一把抱起利威尔就往房间走  
“等，等会，我还没准备好”利威尔被一把扔在床上，刚想要起身就被紧紧按住手臂，艾伦像只发情的豹子般舔舐着他的颈脖，危险又让人难以抗拒  
利威尔被偶像突然的主动吓的不知所措，只能直躺着乖乖给艾伦舔  
“给点反应啊，利威尔，嘴上什么都不说，身体倒是诚实的很”艾伦掏出利威尔怒涨的阴茎弹了弹  
利威尔羞耻的转过头，刚好给了艾伦发挥空间，看着可口的脖子，上嘴就是一个牙印  
“嘶，等，等一下，你是狗吗....”利威尔感觉自己的脖子都要被整个撕咬下来了，努力推艾伦的手也起不到任何作用，身上的人像一座移不开的大山一样，除非他不动，没人挪得动他  
艾伦心满意足的从脖子离开，转向利威尔可爱的阴茎，开始揉捏  
“利威尔你一直在偷窥我吧，真是恶心啊，在附近租下了房子就是为了偷窥自己的偶像，我是不是可以报警？”艾伦恶意的说着，手上的动作越来越来快，是不是摩擦顶端的龟头  
“嗯...嘶，我，我没有”利威尔被揉的忍不住屈起膝盖，手臂挡在通红的眼瞳前，甚至说话都已经带上了一点鼻音，一股快感从阴茎直直爽到大脑，他不知道自己的阴茎还能被揉搓的这么舒服，明明在自慰的时候没有那种奇怪的快感  
“没有吗？那利威尔肯定想过把我压在身下吧，真是邪恶啊，竟然这样意淫自己的偶像，你手冲的时候会叫着我的名字吗？会幻想着大力操干我吗？真可惜，利威尔，我是top”艾伦看着他，表情逐渐变的恶劣，一把脱下利威尔的裤子就往后穴探入了一根手指  
“唔，啊啊疼！我我不是，艾伦，你听我解释”利威尔被说中，想起了以前在浴室手冲时曾无数遍叫过他的名字  
还真的有啊...  
艾伦满意的贴上眼睛通红的男人，伸出舌头舔舐他的唇瓣，等待着他主动张开嘴唇，便伸进去与利威尔的舌头纠缠，等利威尔放松些后开始慢慢开扩他的屁穴  
利威尔有些不适应的扭了扭身子，艾伦压在身上给他带来的压迫感让他感到不适，主要是第一次做bottom，利威尔还是有些放不开  
但就算这样，利威尔还是慢慢的尝试容纳艾伦的手指，他的双手紧紧抓着艾伦，呼出的热气全都喷洒在了艾伦脸上，艾伦看着身下酒香四溢的男人，明明喝最多的是他，利威尔确实那个醉倒的人  
很快，后穴已经柔软到可以容纳三根手指，艾伦亲了一口利威尔的耳垂，掏出自己的阴茎，抵在穴口，他抬头看着面前紧张的男人，把他的毛衣往上翻了翻，亲了一口力挺的红豆  
“利威尔，我要进去了”  
大小可观的分身强行挤进了湿软的小洞里，利威尔疼的快要哭了出来，身下有着撕裂般的疼，他一把咬上艾伦的肩膀，眼泪不停的流，利威尔环住艾伦，贴上他的嘴唇，强行和艾伦接吻  
艾伦看着身下缺乏安全感的举动惹的阴茎又胀大了几分，艾伦握着利威尔的腰缓缓的推入阴茎，用舌头安抚着利威尔，抬手摸摸他的头，把他圈入怀里，伸手一下一下抚着利威尔的后背  
在艾伦的安慰下屁穴很快就放松了下来，渐渐容纳了艾伦硕大的阴茎，缓过神来时两人已经是满身的汗水，艾伦摸摸利威尔的额头，捏捏他的脸，亲亲利威尔害羞变扭的脸  
“利威尔，我要动了”阴茎在肠道里缓缓的动了起来，利威尔软掉的分身也渐渐被一种体内蔓延处的妖异感觉惹的立挺了起来  
利威尔把头闷在艾伦的颈脖内，乖巧的张开双腿，艾伦看着身下努力包容自己的男人，看着他变扭的脸，感到又好笑又可爱，可以为了自己喜欢的人做bottom，还忍着舒服装出一脸变扭的样子，真是可爱啊  
艾伦双手撑在床上，开始大幅度的抽动阴茎，噗呲噗呲的水声在下身响起，是利威尔分泌出的肠液被打击出泡沫的粘稠声  
那种妖异的感觉不减反增，在蹭过某一点时利威尔甚至忍不住呻吟出了声  
“唔啊....嗯...”察觉到自己湿糯的声音，利威尔连忙堵住自己的嘴巴，把头从新埋进艾伦的颈脖  
“利威尔，别这样，我喜欢听你叫，叫出来吧，不要忍耐”艾伦温柔的劝说利威尔，下身却是一次顶的比一次重  
“啊哈..不..唔不要...嗯啊啊不要叫”利威尔一开口就被艾伦顶的忍不住连连发声  
“艾伦你...嗯啊..混蛋！”利威尔被气的双眼发红，双手报复性的锤了利威尔几下  
不行，太可爱了  
艾伦从利威尔的怀抱中挣脱开来，双手擒住利威尔的腰，对着刚才擦过的小点，就开始疯狂抽插，每一次都直捣黄龙，往利威尔的前列腺疯狂顶弄  
“啊啊呜..别顶了..啊啊操！”一直被固定住的腰感觉到了些许酸痛，却比不上顶弄前列腺来的感觉大，利威尔在强烈的刺激下疯狂分泌眼泪，珍珠大的泪水一滴一滴从脸颊流到枕头上，耳朵里充斥着肉体的拍打声和咕叽咕叽的粘稠液体声  
利威尔被顶弄的一直弓起腰，艾伦只好随手拿过一个枕头垫在他的腰下，顺便揉捏了两把利威尔的奶头  
在凶猛的抽插下利威尔被刺激的眼泪和口水齐下，又被艾伦温柔的舔掉，送回嘴里，他随手沾了一点身下粘腻不堪的肠液，抹在了利威尔立挺的阴茎上  
艾伦一把抓住被顶弄的颤抖不已的脚踝，最后抽动了百来下后，抽出阴茎，射在了利威尔身上，利威尔愣了几秒，意识到发生了什么后，抬手就要打人  
“你这混蛋！！”滚烫的精液射在了利威尔的脸上，衣服上，甚至两颗红豆上  
利威尔刚想发作，就被重新勃起的艾伦堵住了嘴巴。  
一小时后，浴室的拍打声终于停下，艾伦又一次把滚烫的精液射在了利威尔已经泥泞不堪的穴内，整个家都充满着情爱的味道，处了第一次直直射在利威尔的脸上，后来的每一次都射在了敏感的小穴里，艾伦抱起早就累到昏厥的利威尔，伸手为他清理粘稠的屁穴。


End file.
